


Hustled

by orphan_account



Series: Hustled series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone is human AU. Magnus and Alec  meet for the 1st time in Hunters Moon





	Hustled

"Oh honey, you're gorgeous but you're wasting your time with that one." Maia informed the new comer to the bar. He'd been staring at one of the regulars for the last 20 minutes, breath hitching every time he let out a laugh and waved a perfectly manicured hand in the air.

"Oh. Is he straight?"

"Magnus is ….. whatever Magnus wants to be whenever the mood takes him…." she explained .

"Right but…..?" The guy asked not knowing the problem there.

"He's more of a 'don't come to me, I'll come to you' guy. If he was interested you would know. He's chased out every person I've ever seen approach him and frankly … we need to keep the business."

"I'll keep that in mind." He said standing up to approach this "Magnus" anyway….

"Oh no pretty boy don't…. he'll eat you alive."

Magnus groaned into his drink as he heard that behind him. It meant only one thing, yet another uninvited suitor.

"Be nice." Dot warned him.

"Oh do I have to?" Magnus pouted as he swivelled in his chair to face the intruder.

Hand poised to wave the stranger off with a well honed "run along", Magnus stalled. The man was all long limbs and charming smiles, and Magnus hadn't swallowed hard at the sight of it, he didn't care what you thought you saw.

Painting on his best 'oh precious child, you couldn't handle me' look he stopped the mystery man in his tracks.

"Let me guess, you want to know if I come here often?"

The stranger gave a smirk and bit back with matching sass, "Yeah but only if you tell me what kind of car you drive first?"

Beautiful _and_ sarcastic..yes, Magnus could definitely fall for this one.

"Look, I just wanted to play pool…. you game?"

Magnus heard the challenge in that question and couldn't resist taking the bait. "I've been know to play many games, pool… not so much…. go easy on me."

"Ill do my best…"

"So, I suppose I could call you Tall, Dark and Handsome all night but I suspect that isn't actually your given name?"

Alec stopped what he was doing with a smile and leaned across the table hand extended. "It's Alec."

Magnus took in the stretch of Alec's strong forearm appreciatively as they shook hands. "Magnus… but I think you already knew that."

Alec sunk his first few shots with ease under Magnus' watchful gaze. The way his shirt buckled when he stretched had Magnus suspecting it must be hiding some beautifully crafted shoulders.

"Its all about precision and accuracy," Alec said, almost boastful.

"Well thank you for the instruction Alexander."

"It's just Alec." He said, bending down to line up his next shot.

"Yes I'm sure it is, but I much prefer the way 'Alexander' rolls off the tongue." Magnus flirted seductively close to Alec's ear.

"Shit." Alec fumbled the cue and missed completely. So Magnus liked to play dirty….?

"Can't win 'em all I guess" Alec shrugged effecting a non-chalant attitude but feeling a little flustered. "Your shot."

"So it would seem." Magnus locked their eyes together, taking his shot without looking away, he sunk 3 balls in one go.

"Not your game huh?" Alec raised an eyebrow in accusation, knowing perfectly well what game Magnus had been playing all night. "Ok… then let's play."

X X X

3 unplanned games later and Magnus had Alec holding his hands up in defeat.

"Ok I surrender, you win."

"Yes, I think I have." Magnus grinned taking in his prize.

Alec rolled his eyes "another drink or am I banished back to my end of the bar in shame?!"

"I could manage one more…." Magnus smiled, knowing one would likely lead to 10.

"I can't believe you beat me?" Alec breathed, leaning against the pool table for a minute.

"Well Alexander," Magnus approached, hips almost touching as he stood next to him, " haven't you ever heard the saying that 'if you can't find the one being hustled in a pool hall then it's probably you?'"

Then he did something that he hadn't done in quite some time, he wrote his number in his bold cursive on a scrap of paper, and slid it along the edge of the table, only stopping when his finger tips grazed Alec's gently. "No hard feelings?"

"Well I can't promise that." Alec smirked, looking down at their hands, revelling silently in his victory before leaning in. His voice dropped alluringly, chest against Magnus' shoulder, hands over lapping now. "and what makes you think _I_ was the one being hustled."

**Author's Note:**

> May extend this into something longer or may leave this as a one shot and explore my idea in a separate fic. Got an idea in the back of my mind but not quite fully formed yet. 
> 
> Concept: Alec is "a Lightwood" and that's a big deal but not usually received well by others. He's shunned the shady family business and set out on his own... But what does that mean for his relationship with Magnus, who has history with the Lightwood family. Let me know if you like this and would want to see more....


End file.
